Eyes and Lies
by Marikit Whimsy
Summary: An 1896 Trilogy written for Chrome's Birthday last year. This explores the thoughts of Hibari Kyouya and Chrome Dokuro about each other. Comments and Critiques are LOVE!
1. Chapter 1: Life of Lies

**A/N: ** Wow. I almost forgot all about this fic. I wrote this about a year ago for Chrome Dokuro's Birthday. It's 1896 of course! 3 This part centers on Hibari's thoughts about Chrome Dokuro. It's a three part series! 3 I hope you guys like it~!

**Part 1: A Life of Lies**

He looked at her from the corner of his steely grey eyes. He has never really concerned himself for another human being, but this child – this girl was someone he needed to watch. There were three reasons why he watched over her protectively. First, the child was living proof that his arch nemesis still lived and therefore provided him with valuable information about him, how to defeat him and what his next move is. Second, the girl was needed still alive by Sawada Tsunayoshi, supposed Tenth Generation Leader of the Mafia Family Vongola which seems key to his gaining more power to defeat the nemesis living within the child's mind and third, the final reason which he really didn't want to admit aloud was that he cared for the girl who lived her cruel life of lies.

He watched her silently. Her every move observed, analyzed and criticized. She was important, not only for the value that was previously described, but to some extent, she more important to him than that. He didn't know exactly the reason why but it was perhaps the girl was like some of the small animals he cared for. They were all helpless, feeble and weak on the outside but have potentially dangerous elements within. He watched her as she fought, as she lived her daily life and as she lived with the trash that she's living with. He watched her as she swirled in the mist and lies that he hated so much.

It was ironic that what he hated most was the only thing that kept the girl alive. The girl survived on it, thrived on it and held on to these lies with every inch of her spirit. Even her internal organs were lies – clearly she didn't have any. But she lived, held up through the cruelty or kindness of illusionary organs. This girl should have been dead a long time ago. Her body was supposed to be a cold corpse, lying beneath the ground resting for all eternity, but he had to step in and use the girl's desolation and desperation so that he could use her. No, this was not to save the girl's life but to use her as a doll and play with her when he needed her. He closed his eyes and tried to control the anger and frustration building within him. No, he should not light his flame. Not now.

It was this fact that he had been using a helpless child, which fueled his hate for the chosen Vongola Guardian of the Mist. Not that he didn't hate him before then, of course he has not forgotten the pain, humiliation and bruise in his ego given to him by the Mist Guardian. Given another chance, he would bite him to death – for real this time. He hated deceit. He hated lies. He hated illusions and their use of cowardly ways to fight. A man's fight should always be face to face, without the use of useless illusions.

Yet, he had to admit that the other man intrigued him. He was strong to a fault. It was rare that he found someone that he had full anticipation to beat to death. But not now, it would be unfair to defeat him through this poor little girl whose frail body shouldn't even be fighting. He wanted to wait until Mukuro came back to his real body and form to beat him again. That would only be fair. So it was essential that this girl should live.

What was her name again? Mukuro had called her Nagi. That was probably her real name not Chrome Dokuro – which was another fallacy set by the mist. He watched her as she went into Kokuyo Land, her home where her two questionable guardians waited for her. He seriously questioned Mukuro's taste in companions as well as his choice of domain. Living in an old deserted amusement area within a frail child's body with a dog-brain and an emo guy was hardly in his class. Yet, he said nothing. It wasn't his concern anyway, but if it was a question of survival. He could have at least found a suitable home for his host body.

Today, that girl was celebrating another year of being deluded by that unforgivable man. The herbivores had started to prepare a feast again –fussing and crowding and being generally annoying. He will not join them. He hated crowds. But, it was only fair to show a little human kindness to this child. He stared at her one last time and he finally decided. Since the Mist Guardian was incapable of taking care of her, he decided that he would in his own way.

He smirked as he walked towards the girl who was walking towards him, her impossibly short skirt swaying in the wind. He stared at her. Studied her and then confirmed in his mind that it was the right decision. There are some things that illusions cannot take care of.

"Happy Birthday, Chrome Dokuro…" He greeted the girl who looked at him with those purple eyes. "Or should I say, Nagi?"

"Hibari…. Kyouya…"


	2. Chapter 2: Silent Watcher

**A/N: ** Now, this is Chrome's response to being watched. Another quick fic.

**Part Two: Silent Watcher**

Chrome Dokuro knew that he was watching. She knew that his eyes trailed her from Day one. She knew also that he had followed her sometimes or went out of his way to hassle Ken and Chikusa about her. He knew that he would never admit it, but it seemed that he had some form of concern about her that is different from how he treated the others.

She saw through it. She was a girl after all and very sensitive to what others feel about her. She knew that beneath those steely grey glares, was a sensitive peson who cared enough about her to send anonymous grocery packages brought by a member of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee who desperately denied it when Chikusa questioned him even if the regal hairstyle gave him away.

In the fights that they have had, she noticed that he would be lurking around her, always within earshot of her (as long as it allows him). It was as if he wanted to be there, just in case things go bad for her. He also helped her stay alive when things were going wrong in the future, he was the one who helped her use her flame to keep herself alive when Mukuro-san had been defeated by Byakuran. Even as she was unconscious, she felt that he vsited her daily, even in silence staring at her almost with sadness in his eyes.

Mukuro-san had told her about Hibari Kyouya and warned her about him. He told her not to fall for any of his advances since he was using her to get to him. But Chrome could not believe that anyone who would even get Ken choco puffs and gum in the grocery would be that bad. He saved her life. She felt indebted to him and for some reason, endeared to him because of this.

She had admired him too. He was attractive, almost as attractive- if not more, than that of Rokudo Mukuro who resided in her mind. He was tall, dark haired, pale skinned and those grey eyes to her were like crystals or diamonds that sparkled beautifully. She had always admired his cool attitude and his high intelligence. She loved his low smooth voice and the way he talks. It was not noisy like ken, nor too brief like Chikusa.

His master told her that he was a strong man and cultured. She liked that. If she was a normal girl, she would have loved to try to become his girlfriend. But she couldn't, not when she was sharing her body with a man that she calls her master. This man had saved her life too. She knew that whatever attraction she has with this man, Hibari Kyouya should be ceased immediately. She couldn't fall in love. That would be betraying Mukuro -sama.

She could just imagine what Mukuro-sama would say if he knew that she liked him. Besides, who was she to assume? Perhaps, Hibari-san was being nice to her because she was a Guardian like him. Perhaps the feelings that she thought were attraction were simply platonic and she was just dreaming. How could she attract the likes of Hibari Kyouya anyway? She knew she would never pass his high standards.

Today, it was her birthday. Ken and Chikusa had given her their presents before she left Kokuyo Land. Chikusa gave her a small anime charm for her bag (obviously from some game in an arcade) and Ken gave her some chocolate snacks. She had waited for Mukuro-sama to come into her mind and greet her but he didn't yet. Perhaps, he was busy.

She It was then, that suddenly she felt him.

"Chrome, my dear Chrome..." Mukuro said in her head.

Chrome Dokuro stopped for a moment and found a park bench to sit on and closed her eyes. "Mukuro-sama."

"My dear Nagi, Happy Birthday. Since it is your birthday. Don't think that I forgot. I have been... exploring your mind for things I could gift you with, since I could not do so in my present condition," Mukuro said in his smooth voice.

"No, Mukuro-sama, It's okay.. I understand," Chrome tried to explain as her image in her mind looked up at him. "Thank you for remembering."

"Oh, but I do have a present for you, Kufufufu..." Mukuro chuckled. "... I have found that you have quite the attraction to Hibari Kyouya. Amusing. Not that I blame you. He is a very fine specimen of a human being. You have my approval."

Chrome blinked. She didn't quite understand. "Mukuro-sama, I..."

"Child, you are of that age that you would normally like boys, and I understand this attraction is hormonal and very temporary. Hibari Kyouya is a very fine choice. This experience of liking and associating with Hibari might also prove beneficial to my study of him," Mukuro said. "Don't worry, I will not interfere with your feelings for him, as they are not mine to interfere with. I have sensed your feelings of worry about me, and though I appreciate it. I also do not want you to miss out on this delightful human experience. So, please do not worry about me."

Chrome was surprised by all of this. Basically, Mukuro-sama had accepted and understood her feelings for Hibari-san and is allowing her to like him. Not only that, he's saying that he'll step out of it to give her more privacy? "Mukuro sama..."

"Now, Child, you don't have to thank me. I feel it in your heart," Mukuro said as he slowly faded from her mind. "Go now, he is waiting."

Chrome Dokuro opened her eyes and smiled a little. "Thank you, Mukuro-san..." she said as she ran towards Sawada Tsunayoshi's house to where she was summoned. She was walking with a little bounce in her step and was so happy that she didn't notice the object of her desires approaching her.

"Happy Birthday, Chrome Dokuro…" He greeted the girl who looked at him with those purple eyes. "Or should I say, Nagi?"

"Hibari…. Kyouya…" She looked up at him and blushed. "Thank you... you.. know my name?"

"Hn?" Hibari smirked at her. "Of course. It is common information. It seems more proper to call you by your first name, rather than that lie that you call yourself with. You are much too important to be treated that way."

"Important?" Chrome echoed, her voice small but she dared to look up at his steely grey eyes and she was surprised at the softness she found in them. It was different. His whole aura, which was usually murderous, was now replaced by a comforting security. She felt safe within it.

"I would like to invite you to …" Hibari paused and thought about his words while controlling the color that rose up to his pale cheeks. "... some after dinner tea at the Namimori Rooftop tonight after the meeting at Sawada's house. I would like to talk to you about something."

"H-hai...should I tell the others?" Chrome asked.

"No, this is private," Hibari said cooly and turned from her. "I shall expect you then."

Chrome nodded and smiled a little. "Hai. I'll be there. Thank you, Hibari-san." She turned and ran off. She wanted the meeting to be over and fast. She had a date with Hibari san.

She never saw the small fist pump that Hibari did when she left. He hurried away to Namimori. He had some things to prepare before she got there. 


	3. Chapter 3: Found in Reality

**A/N:** The extremely FLUFFY ending. I just have to upload this before I get bitten to death by Kyouya! *panics* I'm posting! I'm posting! No betas- durr….

**Chapter 3: Found in Reality**

The meeting turned out to be a surprise birthday party for her. Well, technically, it wasn't a surprise at all. She expected it. It was kind of a tradition to give one to everyone and it was polite to act and looked surprised and pleased when your turn comes. So she did. Chrome Dokuro looked around the living room of the Sawada home and smiled. at everyone as they fawned and cooed about her.

It was quite an effort to throw a party for her and it touched her. Everyone she knew was there. Dino Cavallone came from Italy and presented her with a new dress from the catwalks of Italy. Haru and Kyoko had oohed and aahed over it and insisted that she try it on at once. All of her whining, complaining and bickering meant nothing as the two wrestled her into the clothes, tights and shoes that Dino brought her. Bianchi joined the fun and offered to do her make-up. When she was done, they put on the new frilly/lacy eye patch that Gokudera Hayato bought her as a present to cover her eye and put a ribbon headband on her head.

The boys awaited the reveal of the newly made over Chrome with much anticipation. No one has seen her in anything much than her school uniform or hospital clothes so they were excited. Ken and Chikusa were sure that she'd look pretty and were debating the levels of pretty with Hayato when she made her appearance. Everyone was silenced at her. They all knew she was pretty, but they didn't know she was _this_ pretty.

"... is it bad?" she asked as she walked out towards the full length mirror in the hall to check herself.

"Wow," Dino was first to speak. "You're a sight for sore eyes." He beamed and then approached Chrome to escort her to the mirror. "Look, it's a lady."

Chrome stared at the mirror and blushed at her changed appearance. She was beautiful. It was a little shocking what clothing could do to change the way she looks. She decided she was going to wear this tonight for the meeting with Hibari-san. She hoped he'll like it.

"Wow! Chrome-nee pretty!" I-pin had cooed looking up at Chrome.

"Alalalala! Now, Chrome-san could be my second girlfriend, after I-pin," Lambo said as clung to Chrome's leg.

"You look extremely beautiful!" Ryohei Sasagawa said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You should extremely wear something like this again."

"Agreed," Yamamoto chuckled and nodded approvingly at her. "You look good, Chrome-chan!"

Chrome looked over at Tsuna and sought his approval. He was after all, the boss of the Vongola and his opinion mattered. "Boss?"

Tsuna couldn't believe his eyes. Chrome was really something else. Sure, she has always been pretty, but today was different. She seemed to be glowing. "This is the first time I saw Chrome this pretty. Your face - it's glowing. It's like -"

"Like you're in love," Bianchi Gokudera finished Tsuna's sentence as she adjusted her goggles that she wore for Hayato's sake.

"... in love?" Chrome blushed deeper. Was she that transparent? Can anyone read her?

"Hahi! You mean it's true?" Haru was shocked. "This is shocking. Do we know him Chrome-chan?"

Ken pouted. Of course, there could only be one person she could be in love with. "It's Mukuro-san right?" He said with a little jealousy in his speech.

"... no, not Mukuro-sama... he knows... who.. I like..." Chrome said and blushed then she boldly turned around and bowed. "Thank you was a great party but, I'm afraid I am late for a meeting. Please, still enjoy yourself. I... have to go now.."

With that, the birthday girl left, leaving her guests, dumbfounded and silent until Ken broke the silence.

"Oi... what is this all about pyon? " Ken whirled around and stared at Chrome. So, there was someone else she liked and it wasn't master. He frowned. "Chikusa, did you know about this nyo?"

Chikusa was just as surprised as he was. The quiet boy stared at his friend " Not at all. I thought the same as you. Thought she was devoted to Mukuro san myself. If you want to know so much, why don't you just follow her?"

An unexpected blush rose up on Ken's pale cheeks. "I-I don't really care that much nya... it was just unusual. Let her do what she wants!" He stormed off muttering to himself.

-  
>Chrome Dokuro ran to the familiar school. She was excited. More than excited she was thrilled - dinner with Hibari. Mukuro leaving her alone. It meant something. It meant that she could finally make her own decisions, dwell in her own emotions without fear of his opinion. Her master allowed her with this freedom and she wanted to make the most of it. Rare opportunties like this did not happen very often. She constantly had to feel nothing, she constantly had to be strong or look strong for him But now, today, her birthday , she could be herself.<p>

Sure, she was in love with Mukuro at one point. But it seemed that she was only in love with fantasy. Mukuro was far away from her. He couldn't hold her. He could not really kiss her. He could not satisfy her needs no matter how powerful the illusion is.. Maybe this was because she knew it was not real. He wasn't really there for her. No amount of illusion beat the the things she found in reality.

Hibari on the other hand was real. He was flesh and blood. He could hold her in his arms. She had always felt safe when he was around her. He made sure she was alive- maybe for other reasons but for her it was enough. She knew how it felt to be in his arms. She knew that what she feels for Hibari san was different from the respect that she gave Mukuro. At least she could distinguish between the two.

It was completely silent and dark and she wondered if she was too early or too late. That was until she saw him leaning on the other side of the gate, smirking at her like a silent vision- except that he was real.

"Nagi..." He said in a voice that is almost like a whisper.

"... Hibari-san," her eyes focused on him and when she did, she gasped. Hibari was wearing a suit instead of his usual school uniform. His messy hair was combed and he had a different twinkle in his eye.

Hibari was pleasantly surprised at how Nagi looked tonight. He knew that with a little polishing, the girl whom everyone dotes on could turn into this perfect little lady before his very eyes. Though he knew that it was probably the handiwork of the Poison Scorpion and those herbivore women, he was grateful that she was looking like this for this special night.

"You look nice," he said to her and then smirked. "It's appropriate. Follow me."

"... thank you," Chrome smiled and blushed and then nodded as she followed him through the school. However, she was surprised when he offered his arm to her to escort her through the grounds. She blushed deeper as she took it and felt his warmth. Yes, this was definitely not an illusion.

It didn't take a genius to decipher that they were headed for the roof of Namimori Chuugaku. She had been there a couple of times for meetings and such or hanging out with the Vongola crowd. She knew that Hibari-san spent most of his time there, napping. However, she didn't expect what she saw when she got there.

In the middle of the roof, there was a table for two set up in the middle with candles and a big boquet of lilies on one of the chairs.

"...Hibari-san?" Chrome blinked at him. What was the meaning of this? Does this mean that Hibari had some romantic feelings for her too? She looked up to him and was surprised to see him looking down at her.

"I wasn't sure what kind of flowers you liked," Hibari commented as he led her to then table and handed her the the flowers. " He turned to hide the rose blush on tinting his cheeks to help her with her seat.

"...These are lovely," Chrome started to say. That's all she could. She couldn't believe that all this preparation was for her. Hibari, who usually didn't do much effort is now in front of her, telling her with these flowers that he had prepared all this for her.

Hibari had nodded to Kusakabe who acted as their waiter and served them some apple cider. Since drinking alcoholic drinks was forbidden in the Namimori School Rule book, he had chosen a nice sparkly cider. Kusakabe had outdone himself with the decorations and the flowers that Kusakabe prepared for him had sealed the deal. He observed that she was pleasantly surprised. Just enough for his lips to curve into a rare smile.

"It's not every day that Nagi turns 16," Hibari started. "In some countries, being 16 meant that you are a woman of age. A time of blossoming from a bud to a flower. I am here to honor the tradition of sweet 16. "

Chrome smiled. "Thank you," She said sincerely and smiled."I didn't know Hibari-san could be this... nice."

"Call me Kyouya," he said as he picked up his glass to signal a toast. "And here's a toast to you, little flower. Happy birthday."

Their glasses clinked and cider was sipped. Light conversation turned deeper as the moon travelled the night sky. Kyouya had engaged Chrome in conversations about things that Chrome couldn't talk about with other people. Apparently, they had common interests, they both liked jazz and classical music. Thought Monet was pure talent and had a liking for the same type of books.

Hibari had shown Nagi a new kind of gentleness that nobody knew he possessed and Chrome responded with eloquence and opinion that people thought she never had. They were simply well matched and one could say a cliche, they were meant for each other. They found themselves in reality - something so beautiful that no illusion, no matter how great it is, could match.

From the point of view of the eyes that watched them from the shadows, the two individuals looked like a new couple in love.

"He's learned well from you, Boss," Romario said as he smiled gently at his boss who looked over fondly at the new pair.

"No, he's one upped me this time," Dino chuckled lowly. "I doubt they would want us to know any of this, but this is so juicy, I couldn't help myself. Maybe it's worth getting bitten to death for this." He took out his mobile phone and snapped a picture of the couple who was just hesitating to begin their first kiss.

Kusakabe nodded as he teared up. "I think you're right. I have never seen Kyo-san so happy in my life."

The couple stayed out to watch the sunrise before heading home. A silly smile was on Nagi's face as she thanked Kyouya for a great night.

"Thank you, Hi- no- Kyouya," she said before she ran home to Kokuyo land. "This was the best birthday ever."


End file.
